


Nap Time

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a nervous one tho, matt is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt, it’s your turn,” you grumbled against the pillow, trying to get back to sleep even with the baby crying next door to you.</p><p>“No,” he groaned, “I did it last time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

“Matt, it’s your turn,” you grumbled against the pillow, trying to get back to sleep even with the baby crying next door to you.

“No,” he groaned, “I did it last time.”

“Murdock, I will have your balls for this.”

“Whatever you say Mrs. Murdock,” he said with a grin and a heavy voice.

You threw the blankets off of yourself, squinting at the afternoon light that shined in through the window. A moan escaped from your lips as you stood up, hearing the pops from your back. With fluffy socks skating over the wood floor, the cries of your daughter became louder the closer you got.

“Oh baby girl, shh, it’s okay. Mama’s here,” you cooed to her. She looked at you with red eyes and cheeks even darker. “I’ve got you, Jackie.”

You held her close to your chest as you carried her to the changing table. Your bleary eyes scanned over your daughter’s chubby form. She was a beautiful potato of a baby, looking almost exactly like her father, except her nose and eyes, something she got directly from you. Jacqueline squirmed and cried as you reached down to unbutton her onesie.

“She doesn’t need a changing,” Matt said from the threshold of the door. “Jackie’s just hungry.”

“You and your stupid, super senses,” you muttered under your breath as you picked her back up and headed towards the door way, hand grazing over Matt’s as you walked to the kitchen to make her formula.

“I heard that.”

“I know.”

You shifted her around as you moved about the kitchen. She cried in your ear loudly and you tried your best to soothe her with what you had. You sang lullabies and cooed soft words of love to her. Matt smiled as he heard the beeping of the microwave.

“I’ll take her,” he said holding out his arms. He was quite proud of how far he’d some from when he was so scared to hold her, terrified that he would hurt the baby. You smiled gratefully and handed over the crying baby to him. Almost immediately, she stopped crying as she gripped onto one of his fingers.

“How’d you do that?”

“Magic.”

You rolled your eyes as you placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth gently. She looked content as she sucked away, slowly draining the bottle of every drop of formula. You both beamed with joy at the beautiful thing the two of you had made. Matt stroked the brown tuft of hair she had growing on her head, wishing more than ever that he could see.

“Crap, we’re out of eggs,” you mentioned out of the blue, breaking the silence. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“You’re going to leave me alone?” he asked, slightly panicked. He hadn’t really been alone with the baby before. You were always close by if he was alone. Matt always had back up on baby duty.

“Matt, you always leave at night,” you reminded him.

“Not as often now.”

“Good point but you still do. If I can take care of her while you’re at work- both night and day- then you will be fine for a few minutes,” you said, grabbing your purse and walking out the apartment.

* * *

 

The quick five minute trip turned into a half hour trip. First, the sun had disappeared and rain quickly took its place. The line at the usual desolate grocery store was packed to the brim with people doing last minute shopping. You’d become snappy with people, all you wanted to do was get home to your baby girl and vigilante husband.

You rushed past the people of Hell’s Kitchen, your pace quickening to a light jog to reach your apartment. Almost slipping numerous times, you’d stopped your rushed pace and tried to take large strides instead, which was better.

You welcomed the warm air of your apartment but not the silence that accompanied it. Cautiously, you entered the apartment, preparing for the worst as you knew the dangers of your husband’s side job.

“Matthew?”

You heard a grunt from the couch. You tip toed your way over, looking over your shoulder as you did so but it wasn’t necessary. Matt was lying down on his back, Penelope on his chest and his hand one her chest. You smiled and reached down to the side table, if there was one thing you loved to do, it was take pictures, especially of those two.

The camera clicked and both father and daughter stirred from their nap, Jackie grasping onto her father’s red shirt and yawning loudly. She blinked up at you and gave you what you thought was the cutest smile ever.

Another picture worthy moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
